Ezra Cross
Ezra Cross, also known as Cho-ah and Her Duchess Ezra or simply Cho or Ezra, is the current Duchess of Ulysses. Ezra was originally a high class criminal being transported to execution by Vice Admiral Saeline. Cho had decided that it was the end of her fate, but was rescued by Mihli's group during Nomi's attack on the harbor. Which led her to joining up with Mihli's party, she is good friends with Barumei and Vira-Lorr. Appearance and Personality Ezra was originally born with brunette colored hair but she lost most of it's dark color during military conditioning, her hair then began to bleach into a blonde color during her time in the Gestalt Project. She has sky-blue colored irises, which she was born with and her hair is kept short, neck length for military purposes. She also has marks on her upper arm, indicating her time in the Gestalt Project. : She is noted to have a bland personality due to military training and the emotional scars she carries. Despite being a good soldier, Ezra has problems dealing with older males, because of her past traumatic experience and prefers female company, though she is not a lesbian. Despite personality flaws and a slight-male phobia, she is often approached and confessed to because of her beauty, which she has been described as a "cool beauty." Backstory Ezra was born to a family consisting of a judge father, school teacher mother, and three siblings younger than her. At age 18, her family was killed in front of her by a convicted criminal and she was raped repeatedly while being surrounded by their dead bodies. This scarred her mind and body, leading her to attempted suicide, she was recruited into the military and reconditioned to forget most of her memories. : She was later selected to participate in super soldier, Gestalt Project. Her participation in the project, slowly restored her memories, but tore apart any personality she had developed under military conditioning. Ezra was one of the more successful results of the Gestalt Project. Her field performance and high marks in most tests convinced the council to use her as the base for the GESTALT Network. Biography Due to the massive reforms and clamp downs on government officials led by Maetel Lilty. Nizam the Wise ordered the Gestalt Project ceased and all documents related to it destroyed. It's members were all placed into different military units. : Ezra's case was special however, as she had been a especially successful operative, her DNA was taken and stored to be used for the GESTALT Network. She was attatched with a convoy headed to Fort Giragan, where she would undergo an operation to become the central terminal of the GESTALT Network. : En-route to Fort Giragan, her convoy stopped at Port Manteau for resupply. The ship Ezra was being transported on was attacked and destroyed by the dark creature Nomi. The rest of the convoy either escaped or was killed. Ezra sought to escape the island, but she saw a glimpse of Mihli Lilty. Mistaking her for Maetel Lilty, she decided to join up with Mihli. She helps the party defeat Count Madstar by performing a Combined Limiter Release with Endur. But is impaled by Ursulla, in the arm, shortly after. Ursulla tries to kill her with a dark wave, but she is saved by the appearance of Sora. : After the fight, when Mihli reveals to Rear Admiral Melathys her real identity, preventing the bombardment of Port Manteau. Ezra decides to slip away, but Mihli catches her and invites her into her group. Gear encourages Ezra by whispering to her that Mihli will need her. And after some reluctance, she accepts by giving Mihli a pledge of loyalty. Ezra heads to Rear Admiral Melathys with Endur and Gyurk to grab supplies. While on the ship, an ECHO member slips her a piece of paper, which Gyurk notices. She glances at it and crumples it, throwing it into the wind as she leaves. : This incident sparks Gyurk's distrust in Ezra. Over the next few islands that the party arrives on, Gyurk keeps trying to avoid Ezra's contact with Mihli. Manchuria and Beyond.... On the sky island of Manchuria, Pinocchio falls in love with Ezra and joins Mihli's group to be with her. Ezra, still with a phobia of men, blatantly rejects him and keeps him away from her. Barumei and Gear try to pair the two of them up, but are unsuccessful. When Shalon joins the party, Pinocchio joins with Ezra in distrusting her, while the others seem to invite her with open arms. Because of this she begins to see Pinocchio as someone she can trust. : Relationships Mihli Lilty Other than her duty to House Lilty as a former soldier, Ezra at first thinks of her as a typical princess. But as the journey progresses she begins to think of Mihli as a sister and even begins to respect her. Barumei The first Imperial Blade that Ezra befriends, the two have a close relationship. Pinocchio The future husband of Ezra, at the beginning he was just a spy for the Eviyon but slowly begins to disregard his mission to get closer to Ezra. Wary of hios objectives, Mihli has Ezra keep an eye on Pinocchio]]. : On Down Level he is confronted by Zetono and told to assassinate Mihli. Ezra confronts Pinnocchio about him being a spy, but Zetono shows his true colors and points his weapon at Ezra. He tells Pinnocchio to finish Ezra off, but Pinnochio decides against it and betrays him Zetono, shooting him instead. Ezra is confused and asks why he shot his ally. Before Pinnocchio can explain himself, the two are attacked by Riz-L. : During their battle with Riz-L, Pinnocchio protects Ezra and suffers a serious injury as a result. She manages to escape with the arrival of : On Applegate Londinium, Ezra confesses to him that her heart isn't ready to accept him yet, but tells him if he gives her time, perhaps, she can come to like him. This gives him hope and he continues with the party until the rescue of Mihli Lilty on Espada Reid. : On Espada Reid after the fight with Calintz, Ezra finally confesses that she loves him, but that the scares she has suffered won't let them have a normal relationship. Before he can respond to her, Arisa attacks the party and his eyes are damaged, as he is rushed away to Estel he tells Ezra that he'll await her in Estel. : After the Counterattack of the Nadir, Ezra and Pinocchio are married with all the Imperial Blades and Levant attending. Special Abilities *Volt Texture *Volt Eisenbar Notes *Reference Fairy Tail, Magical J X R Manhwa, and Vampire Knight. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Cross Bloodline Category:ECHO Category:Estellion Royal Vanguard Category:Gestalt Project Category:Imperial Blades Category:Nobility Category:Port Manteau Category:Estellion Sky Empire Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Rise of the Nadir Category:Assassin